prise de conscience douloureuse
by Yugai
Summary: que se passe t'il quand un employé hétéro, marié, père de famille tombe éperdument amoureux d'un de ses collègues? comment réagira t'il et surtout, y fera t'il face ? yaoi One Shot


** Prise de conscience douloureuse.**

Je me présente, Shinobu Kanzaki, 28 ans, marié, deux enfants : une fille de dix ans et un garçon de huit, employé dans une grande société japonaise où je gagne 500 000 yens par mois. Voilà ce qui me défini, voilà ce qui me tue depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je m'égare, vous n'y comprendrez rien si je commence par la fin, voici donc mon histoire.

Ma vie était pour ainsi dire monotone, levé le matin, au travail durant la journée et sagement à la maison le soir. Je regardais grandir mes enfants comme a travers un observatoire. Je n'avais même plus envie de lutter, je me laissais engloutir par le train-train du quotidien. Un matin comme les autres, je me rendis au travail en train, la voiture était tombée en panne. Le wagon était bondé, comme je m'en doutais, je réussi néanmoins à m'insérer entre deux personnes avant que les portes ne se referment. Deux stations plus loin, on m'avait marché sur le pied trois fois et quelqu'un m'avait touché les fesses. J'étais décidé à finir à pied, mais me ravisais lorsque je vis un adolescent d'environ 18 ans monter à bord. Avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, les portes se refermèrent et le train repartit. Hasard ou pas, ce garçon se retrouva devant moi, si près que je pouvais sentir son odeur. Étonnement, il descendit à la même station que moi, enfin il chuta plus qu'il ne descendis, mais le résultat était le même. Je l'attrapais par le coude, l'empêchant de faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol froid. Il me remercia d'un sourire lumineux. En y repensant, c'est sûrement à ce moment là que je me fis piéger. Je n'avais pas vu un tel sourire depuis des années, j'y répondis et le quittais sur le quai, prenant la direction de l'entreprise.

En arrivant dans mon bureau, je trouvais un courrier m'indiquant que je devais assurer la formation d'un nouvel élément de l'entreprise. En d'autres termes, on venait de me coller un binôme. Tentant malgré tout de faire bonne figure, je pris la direction du bureau de mon supérieur d'un pas traînant, mais c'était le minimum vu la situation. Avec une expression aimable plaquée sur le visage, je pénétrais dans la pièce. Arrêt sur image, IL était là, devant moi, avec un air ahuri que je devais partager car mon chef nous demanda, inquiet, si tout allait bien. J'éclatais de rire, à sa grande surprise et lui expliquais que nous venions de nous quitter. Comprenant enfin la raison de notre surprise, le chef Takeo retourna à son bureau, nous accordant généreusement la matinée pour faire connaissance. Nous prîmes la direction de mon bureau, enfin notre bureau maintenant, nous installâmes face à face et commençâmes à faire connaissance. Je me suis présenté, lui aussi. Il s'appelait Shuichi Naga, avait en réalité 21 ans et vivait près de chez moi. C'est presque naturellement que je lui proposais de l'emmener au boulot. Il refusa d'abord, gêné, mais fini par se laisser convaincre. Il semblait apprécier ma compagnie, tant mieux, son humour me permettrait de retrouver le sourire que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps.

Suspicieuse, Kyoko, ma femme, me soupçonna de voir une autre femme. Il fallut que j'invite Shuichi à dîner pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas infidèle. En revanche, je trouvais qu'elle se montrait un peu plus aguicheuse que nécessaire pour une hôtesse. Lorsque je le raccompagnais chez lui, il m'avoua qu'il avait trouvé que Kyoko était allée un peu trop loin. J'allais exprimer mon accord lorsqu'il lâcha un aveu qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe, deux petits mots qui firent s'écrouler mon univers, il me dit : « je t'aime ». mon cerveau mit quelques secondes à analyser ça, il a dit qu'il m'aimait donc ….. il est gay ? néanmoins, je mis un point d'honneur à réagir comme si il s'agissait d'une simple déclaration. Je le remerciais et l'assurais que rien ne changerais en mal dans notre relation. Cet aveu m'avait troublé plus que je n'osais le dire. J'avais envie de rester à ses côtés, de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner de moi. L'idée que peut être je pourrais être heureux avec lui s'imposa à moi, insistante. Il sourit, m'invita à prendre un dernier verre. Je ne mis pas plus d'une seconde à me décider. Je le suivis à l'intérieur, la maison était accueillante, décorée avec goût mais respirait la solitude. J'enregistrais chaque détail avec la précision d'un ordinateur, pour le connaître, pour être plus proche de lui.

Je sortis de mes pensées au moment où il revînt avec au salon avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin, que je reconnus comme étant un grand cru. Il s'installa sur le canapé, ouvrant la bouteille, ne m'invitant pas à le rejoindre. Délicate attention de sa part, j'étais libre de m'asseoir où je voulais dans le salon. Lui-même eu l'air surpris de me voir traverser le salon d'un pas décidé pour m'asseoir à quelques centimètre de lui. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, pris un verre dans sa main pour le vider cul sec. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que j'avais derrière la tête. La vérité ? je ne suis pas hétéro, je suis bi. Seulement ma femme trouve ça répugnant, j'ai donc dû refouler cette part de ma personnalité. En entendant ça, Shuichi se rapprocha de moi, lentement, pour me laisser une dernière chance de fuir, de le fuir. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je LE voulais. C'est pour cela que je suis celui qui mit fin à l'attente. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, puis je me suis reculé. Enfin, j'ai essayé de me reculer, il suivit le mouvement, me faisant basculer sur le canapé sous lui. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon cou, sa langue passant sur mes lèvres, quémandant la permission d'entrer. Je ne me fis pas prier, ouvrant doucement mes lèvres, envoyant ma langue à la recherche de la sienne. Notre second baiser fut pour le moins passionné, nous avions de grosses difficultés à nous séparer, même pour respirer, puis je sentis ses mains passer sous ma chemise.

Et moi, et bien, loin de le repousser je l'attirais à moi pour le sentir davantage. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour explorer mon cou, s'amusant de mes soupirs de bien être. Puis il remonta le long de mes joues, traçant avec sa langue de petits sillons humides, la laissant enfin retrouver sa jumelle. Son corps était chaud, je le sentais contre moi, mais il ne se laissait pas tomber totalement, gardant une distance, petite certes, mais une distance quand même entre nous. Ça m'énervais, il ne me laissait pas le sentir, je lui fauchais les jambes pour qu'il me tombe dessus, je compris alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas ou n'osait pas s'allonger sur moi. Son érection était palpable à travers le tissu de son pantalon, la bosse ainsi formée témoignait de son envie de moi, pourtant il se retenait. Je le trouvais adorable et entrepris de le soulager. Je tirais doucement sur sa chemise, qu'il m'aida à lui enlever. Son torse musclé tressaillait sous mes doigts, je commençais à l'embrasser, d'abord dans le cou, lui laissant une jolie marque au passage, puis je descendis lentement vers mon but. En premier lieu, ses pectoraux, où je pouvais entendre son cœur s'emballer, puis ses abdos. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque je mis mes mains sur son pantalon pour défaire le bouton. Ma bouche s'approchait lentement de son bas ventre, sa respiration était désormais saccadée, comme si l'air fuyait ses poumons. Le bouton céda enfin, je lui retirais pantalon et sous vêtement dans la foulée, dévoilant enfin une verge au garde à vous. L'absence d'entrave paru lui faire du bien car son visage se décrispa quelque peu. N'étant pas franchement disposé à le libérer pour le moment, je déposais un baiser sur son gland puis descendis vers la base dans une pluie de coup de langue bien placées, le torturant et y prenant un certain plaisir. Serais-je sadique ? je mordillais ses bourses, lui arrachant des grognements frustrés, je souris. Il était temps, je remontais par le même chemin et me décidais à le prendre en bouche. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, j'avalais son gland et débutais un lent mouvement de va et viens. Sa main trouva mes cheveux et s'y enfouit profondément, prière muette pour que je l'autorise enfin à jouir. Je m'exécutais donc, ne voulant pas le décevoir, après tout, j'étais celui qui a commencé. J'accélérais donc le rythme jusqu'à entendre son râle de délivrance.

Il était épuisé, mais ne me permis pas de m'échapper. Il me déshabilla, lentement, puis m'invita à un échange plus intime encore. Il me tira dans sa chambre, un peu brusquement, nous avions du mal à patienter. Il s'allongea sur le lit, m'attirant entre ses cuisses, me répétant qu'il m'aime. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres puis entrepris de le préparer à me recevoir. Lorsque j'introduis un doigt en lui, il grimaça de douleur, m'avouant que j'étais son premier homme. Il m'acheva à ce moment précis, ce fut alors impossible de me contenir. Être aussi mignon devrait être interdit. J'entrais doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal, essai raté, la douleur se peignit sur ses traits aussi sûrement que un et un font deux. J'arrêtais de bouger, attendant qu'il recommence à respirer. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'ai commencé une série de petits mouvements lents, pour qu'il s'habitue à moi. Naturellement, la douleur finie par laisser place au plaisir, qu'il fini par hurler. Heureux de voir qu'il se sentait bien, j'augmentais l'amplitude de mes coups de reins. L'orgasme finit par nous emporter, nous avons éjaculer en même temps, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après l'avoir mis au lit, j'appelais Kyoko pour la prévenir que je restais dormir chez Shuichi ce soir car il ne se sentait pas bien. Elle ne fit aucune difficulté, ce qui me renseigna sur la nature de ses sentiments : elle ne supportait pas que je découche pour voir mes amis d'ordinaire. Je retournais donc dans le lit pour y dormir, il se blottit contre moi, nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Au réveil, il m'embrassa timidement, ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir, je passais donc mes mains derrière sa tête pour qu'il me donne un vrai baiser. Il me prêta une chemise et nous sommes partis au travail main dans la main. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je rayonnais. Le chef lui-même me demanda si je n'étais pas malade et faillit s'étouffer lorsque je lui répondit que tout allait très bien en souriant. J'étais connu pour ne jamais montrer mes émotions et critiquer tout ce qui me passait sous le nez. Ce bureau que j'avais toujours haï se transforma en nid pour nous deux lorsque nous y étions seul, Shuichi et moi. Je savais que ce que je faisais étais mal mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à ce bonheur, si futile soit-il. Je passais environ une soirée par semaine chez lui, avec la bénédiction de ma femme et il venait manger à la maison tout autant.

Plus le temps passait, plus il m'étais difficile de refouler mes sentiments, de ne pas montrer mes émotions. J'étais amoureux de lui, j'en étais conscient, mais j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir voir mes enfants si je demandais le divorce à ma femme. Un soir, en rentrant, je tombais nez à nez avec elle, elle se préparait à sortir avec une de ses amies. Mes deux bébés m'attendaient devant la télévision. C'était un rituel, chaque fois que leur mère sortait, nous nous faisions une soirée plateau télé rien que nous trois. Le film de ce soir : maman, j'ai raté l'avion. Je souris a cette perspective, ils allaient rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Dans la cuisine je mis les pizzas au four, le pop corn dans le micro onde et remplis trois verres de coca XXL pour avoir des provisions. Ils me regardèrent arriver avec de grands yeux gourmands, s'ils savaient ce que je leurs réserve pour le dessert : trois pots de glace haggen daz, un chacun. Ils adoraient ça, le film débuta, un concert de rire se fit entendre, réussite totale. Vers le milieu du film, la sonnette retentit, ça ne pouvait pas être Kyoko. J'ouvris donc et tombais sur un Shuichi en larme. Je le fis asseoir et posais un café devant lui, attendant que ses sanglots s'apaisent. Je dis aux enfants que je devais parler avec lui, ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent devant la télé.

Je retournais près de Shuichi et le pris dans mes bras, et attendis qu'il s'apaise. L'opération dura 20 bonnes minutes, il finit néanmoins par se calmer, faute de larmes à verser. Lorsqu'il pu réutiliser sa voix à peu près correctement, il m'expliqua que son ex petite amie était venue le trouver chez lui, enceinte. La nouvelle me coupa le souffle, je m'effondrais à ses pieds. Non, les enfants ne devaient pas me voir comme ça, je leur devais d'avoir l'air normal. Qu'allions nous faire ? La grossesse était la raison précise qui m'avais marié à Kyoko. Shigure, notre fille nous avait poussé à vivre ensemble, Yuki avait cimenté cette relation. Bien que nous soyons devenus totalement indifférent l'un à l'autre, nous avions décidé de rester ensemble pour les petits, au moins jusqu'à leurs majorité. Pourquoi fallait il que cette raison particulière l'éloigne de moi ? Malgré ma peine je lui dis de prendre ses responsabilités, de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Le regard vide, il acquiesça, me donna un baiser et ressortit. Je restais seul, horriblement seul, retour à la case départ, je souhaiterais presque ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Non, il m'a redonné la force de vivre, il allais cependant falloir recadrer notre relation, histoire de ne pas sombrer dans une histoire sans lendemain.

Le contact mis, la voiture démarra. J'allais le chercher ; c'était de la torture pure et simple, mais ne pas le voir était encore plus douloureux. Les rues défilaient sans que j'y fasse attention, j'étais en pilote automatique. J'avais parcouru ce chemin tellement de fois ces derniers mois que j'aurais pu y aller les yeux fermés. Un coup de klaxon et un joli dérapage plus tard (nous étions au plus gros de l'hiver, le sol était complètement gelé), il était assis là, dans ma voiture, à portée de main. Avant de réaliser ce que nous faisions nous étions l'un sur l'autre, nous embrassant farouchement comme si jamais plus nous n'allions nous revoir. De ce que je réussis à comprendre, il ne voulait pas me quitter, pour être honnête, je n'y tenais pas non plus. Nous étions encore enlacés lorsque je m'aperçus que nous étions en retard. J'avoue avoir fais quelques excès de vitesse mais nous sommes arrivés à l'heure. Une fois dans notre bureau, nous parlâmes longuement de ce qu'il convenait de faire : il devait prendre ses responsabilités envers la jeune femme, cela ne voulait pas dire que nous devions obligatoirement rompre. Le chef possédait un don, celui de toujours arriver au pire moment possible, aujourd'hui ne fit donc pas exception à la règle. Il déboula littéralement dans notre espace de travail pour nous aboyer de nous occuper d'un nouveau client qui nous attendait dans le hall. Ne pouvant plus parler, nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas traînant vers l'accueil. En voyant Shuichi blêmir, je su immédiatement que la jeune fille à la droite de notre client était l'ex petite amie de ses cauchemars.

Elle ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur Shuichi. Elle attrapa son bras comme s'il était à elle, je contrôlais mal la rage qui montait en moi. Il s'inquiéta de ma réaction et me lança un regard suppliant, me demandant silencieusement de me calmer. Je le fis avec difficultés, pour lui, mais la bile qui me remontait dans la gorge témoignait de mon état. Il me sourit pour me remercier. Cet échange n'échappa pas à la poupée barbie qui resserra sa prise autour du bras de mon kohai et, sous le regard éberlué de l'assistance, lui interdit de m'adresser à nouveau la parole.

La tension générale devînt palpable, même si ma réputation d'iceberg me précédait, les gens savaient m'apprécier pour mes capacités. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que l'atmosphère générale était devenue glaciale. Elle se mit à m'insulter ouvertement, faisant fi du respect dû aux aînés. C'en était trop ! Le chef lui-même signifia au client que la porte était grande ouverte. Malgré les excuses de ce dernier, il ne revînt pas sur sa décision. De dépit, le vieil homme gifla sa fille de façon cruelle devant tout le monde, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre obstinément ses insultes à mon égard, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi lui-même lui intime de la fermer. Elle ne pu que rester plantée là et l'écouter lui dire que jamais il ne l'épouserait, même si elle était la dernière femme sur terre. Elle fondit en larme au milieu du hall, hurlant qu'il les abandonnait, elle et le bébé, alors qu'ils étaient sa famille. Ce à quoi Shuichi rétorqua qu'elle n'était pas un membre de sa famille, ni même une amie, contrairement à moi. Elle réalisa soudain que j'étais la raison pour laquelle elle avait été rejetée. Elle s'approcha de moi et me frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle fut jetée hors du bâtiment sans ménagement.

Le soir venu, je redéposais mon collègue chez lui, fort d'une certitude : j'allais demander le divorce à Kyoko. Je ne pouvais plus vivre loin de Shuichi, ma réaction de tout à l'heure me l'a bien prouvé. Je lui ai annoncé ma décision juste avant qu'il ne descende de la voiture. Il hésita, prit ma main et m'attira à l'intérieur de la maison. Je le laissais faire, après les événements de la journée, j'avais terriblement envie de lui. Je le poussais sur son lit sans ménagement, m'apprêtant à le dévorer tout entier. Sa peau douce se couvrit de frisson sous mes doigts, soumis, il attendait que je me décide à le prendre. Je prit mon temps, m'assurant qu'il se sente bien. J'attendis qu'il s'endorme et prit le chemin de chez moi. Mon estomac était noué, dur, je savais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. De retour à la maison, j'attendis qu'elle mette les enfants au lit et lui demanda de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Elle s'exécuta, et pas une seule fois n'intervînt durant mon récit. J'ai tout déballé, de notre rencontre à ce soir. Dans un premier temps, elle ne dit rien, puis finit par sourire et me donna son accord. Juste comme ça. Elle passa aux aveux à son tour, elle aussi s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Je ne lui posais aucune question, elle non plus. Elle savait, ne m'en voulait pas, je la remerciait, ou au moins, je tentais de le faire. Elle s'excusa, elle pensais qu'à force de me brimer, elle m'avait détruit. Elle était heureuse que Shuichi m'ait rendu le sourire que j'avais perdu. Elle m'assura qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi en tant qu'amie et me souhaita d'être heureux. Elle me dit également que je devrais m'occuper des enfants quinze jours par mois. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle était vraiment formidable. Le plus dur maintenant allait être d'annoncer à mes bébés que leurs papa aime un autre homme. Étonnamment, ils le prirent très bien, préférant me voir heureux avec un autre homme que malheureux avec une femme. Je le savais déjà, mais j'avais des enfants géniaux.

Je déménageais chez Shuichi le mois suivant. Nos collègues avaient été surpris mais semblaient accepter la nouvelle de mon divorce, ne se doutant pas une seconde que les causes de mon déménagement était plus qu'une simple collocation… et nous n'avions pas l'intention de le leur dire. Le temps passait vite, trop vite, mais j'étais loin de la routine mortelle que je subissais avant. Mes anges s'entendaient très bien avec mon petit ami, et Kyoko elle-même venait manger chez nous un soir par semaine au minimum. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, nous avions oublié la naissance à venir. Cette garce n'était pas décidée à nous laisser en paix. Usant d'accusations mensongères, tentant de nous faire expulser de sa maison ou encore nous harcelait au téléphone, elle essayait par tous les moyens de nous séparer. Peine perdue, avec le mal que nous avions eu à nous mettre ensemble, si peu de chose ne nous sépareraient sûrement pas. L'enfant si, je savais qu'il voudrait voir sa fille, car nous avions appris de la mère qu'elle attendait une petite puce. Le savoir malheureux me torturais, même s'il adorait mes enfants, ce n'était pas les siens. Nous recevions des lettres disant que la seule option qu'avait Shuichi était d'épouser Miki, surtout s'il voulait voir son bébé un jour. Chaque lettre le laissait plus abattu que la précédente, même si elle ignorait la nature de notre relation, cette femme frappait là où sa faisait mal.

Un jour où le contenu des lettres menaçait les petits, il prit la voiture et se rendit à l'appartement de Miki. Il tambourina plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne consente à ouvrir la porte. Il força l'entrée et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuil. Certaine d'avoir finalement réussi son coup, elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et s'éloigna d'elle autant que possible. Elle ne comprenait pas, redevînt menaçante, recourant encore une fois au chantage. Il soupira et finit par lâcher une phrase qui lui fit enfin comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire : abandonner. Cette phrase : « je suis gay ». elle se laissa tomber au sol, comprenant enfin le rejet qu'elle avait subi et les raisons de celui-ci. Elle fit le rapprochement avec moi, tout son plan tombait à l'eau, elle dit à son interlocuteur de voir avec son avocat pour négocier la garde alternée, elle se rendait.

En rentrant, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter dans mes bras et de resserrer sa prise autant que possible. Devinant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, j'attendis. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait brusquer. Cependant, une fois au courant, je fus celui qui tentait de l'étouffer en le serrant dans mes bras. Heureux, c'était le mot qui convenait, nous espérions en avoir finit avec les épreuves. Une vie agréable s'annonçait en tout cas.

Lucile : « c'est une très belle histoire, courte mais entraînante. Tu as su doser les descriptions pour que le récit soit un mélange d'humour, de surprise (j'avoue que le coup de la fameuse Miki, je ne m'y attendais pas-du-tout !). Et c'est un puits*** de happy end ! lol c'est croooooooo mignonnnnnnn »


End file.
